Simon Lane
Simon Lane, born March 14, 1978, is a founding member of the Yogscast, alongside Lewis Brindley. Lewis and Simon began making YouTube videos in late 2008, starting with World of Warcraft "How-to" guides, starring a number of their fellow guildmates. While these videos were initially intended to be serious strategy guides, they soon devolved into humerous rants and ramblings. In February 2009, Lewis and Simon released the first episode of the YoGPoD, entitled "Snowcast" as it was recorded during the notable period of snowfall that occurred that month. Simon is noted for his hearty and energetic personality, as well as his range of voices and impressions. Background Simon spent his childhood in Gloucestershire, where on one occasion he had to run from Bourton-on-the-Water to Lower Slaughter for cross-country, with his friends Neil and Kevin. Simon studied astrophysics at Cardiff University, however he "narrowly failed" to complete his course. During his stay in Cardiff, he was kicked off the University's student radio station - Xpress radio - after calling the host a bastard, live on air, for interrupting an Alanis Morissette song. Simon was being interviewed on the show because he was involved with a radio play. Simon moved back to Gloucestershire sometime before the first episodes of the YoGPoD were released, at which time he lived with his housemate James. Sometime before 2008, Simon began playing the MMO World of Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment. It was here that he met Lewis and many of the other founding members of the Yogscast (including Hannah, Duncan, Yohi, Vyrian and Pierson) in the Something Awful forum guild Ye Olde Goone Squade. Simon moved to Putney in London, around 20 episodes in to the YoGPoD, before moving to Bristol with Lewis and Hannah in 2011, in order to work on more Yogscast content. Trivia * Simon's trademark item of clothing is his blue Superman hoodie, which has been referenced a number of times throughout the YoGPoD. Lewis suggested that it could be used as a throw to cover up stains on Simon's sofa for his Come Dine With Me night. The hoodie was also mentioned when Lewis and Simon were talking about Simon's housemate Simon Rickards who was cooking pizza and potato wedges for his girlfriend at the time; according to Simon, his clothes were strewn around the living room, including his hoodie and a pair of trousers that were hanging off a lamp, as he didn't realise that his housemate would be bringing a girl home. * Simon's preferred blend of tea is the same as that made during Captain Scott's journey to the Antarctic, which he buys from Tesco. * Lewis once signed Simon up for a dating website called 'Datecraft', which was designed for WoW players, using a picture of Simon standing by a Dalek as the profile picture. Simon was somewhat shocked as he had no idea Lewis was planning on doing it, which led to Lewis eventually having to give Simon the password that "he uses for everything" as he set the password of Simon's account to this. Simon retorted after being PM'ed it and asked if that was really the password he used for everything, suggesting that it was a ridiculous password. * Simon once went over a friend called James' house (not Simon's housemate James) with a few friends after going to the pub and 'taking substances (presumably smoking a joint). According to Simon, the house was over a hundred years old and the electrics hadn't been updated since the 1950s, so when Simon tried to find his way into the bathroom, he received an electric shock from some exposed wires hanging out of the bathroom wall which, at the time, Simon thought to be somebody grabbing his hand. * Simon once went to a burlesque club in London, called 'The Boom Boom Club', wearing a bowler hat. Quotes *"This guy's fucking calling us out on everything! We said we'd show Hannah with her tits out and we didn't do it!" *"The thing is..." * "I looked at him in the face and I said "Richard Dawkins, deal with it motherfucker" and I headbutted him between his eyes. He fell to the floor and blood just started squirting out of every orifice of his body and he was, like, convulsing on the pavement and then he literally exploded and there was nothing left of him except a few limp organs with worms in them." * "Looking at breasts with Lewis, Barry and Yohi." * "I don't think a bottle of Mr Muscle sink and drain unblocker will dissolve a dead dwarf." Gallery Simon001.jpg|The first image many Yognau(gh)ts saw of Simon. Simon002.jpg|Simon with a blow-up doll given to him by Zach. Simon003.jpg|Simon holding the infamous toaster bags. SimonAndWarwick001.jpg|Simon with his neighbor, Warwick Davis. SimonDalek.jpg|Simon's Profile picture on the WoW dating site. ServiceStationSimon.jpg|A gangster-looking Simon loitering outside a motorway service station. SimonPudsey.jpg|Simon meeting Pudsey the Bear. Category:People Category:YoGPoD Hosts Category:Goon